d2ndwymfandomcom-20200214-history
School: September
School: September is the tenth episode of D2WYM Snippets, and aired December 13, 2014. Episode Date: December 13, 2014 Preceded By: The Tingler 'Followed By: 'Behind the Sea Synopsis In Sophomore year of high school, Travis Neal took several videos throughout the year, between classes, at lunch, in carpool, and after Seminary. September 6, 2011 Dallin Earl, Jeremy Glenn, Teddy Wright, Jaren Garff, John Wright and Travis Neal are in the car, on their way to school. Jeremy, seated behind Dallin, messes with Dallin's seatbelt and seat. He restricts the seatbelt and keeps pushing on his seat. After a while, Jeremy stops. Dallin winces in pain and says how much his butt hurts. After school, Dallin, Jeremy, Jaren, John, and Travis are back in the car, talking about the school dance. John asks if they're allowed to go, and that their parents won't be mad. Jeremy says not to go. John asks if you have to ask a girl to the dance. Everyone says no, and John says, "Dang it! That'd be awesome!" Dallin points out a BMW Z4, and he and Jeremy argue whether the car is cool or not. John says he's really happy, but won't say why. Dallin says he's happy too, because "It's a great day for scouting!" John says why he's happy, and it's because Taylor Aplanalp was nice to him today. September 7, 2011 John and Travis are in the Church Building. John whispers that Dallin is in the dark in the bathroom. Travis mentions how they turned the lights off in the bathroom while Dallin is in the stall. John sneaks into the bathroom and turns the lights off again, and runs back out. At school, in A Hall, Grant Ganschow, Declan Rosdahl, and Travis find some leaky sprinklers. Declan jumps over one, and Grant squats down by the other so it looks like he's peeing. September 9, 2011 Grant had taken Teddy's energy bar and molded it to look like a turd. In A Hall, Grant gets Annie Lowe to pour some of her water on the bar to make it look wet. He takes some toilet paper and wraps the bar in it. He then lays it out in the middle of the hall for somebody to step on. Some random girl accidentally steps on it and gives it a second look. September 15, 2011 John makes a funny noise in the car. September 16, 2011 Grant, Declan, and Josh Scott sneak into the School Library. The three of them sneak through the door, and crawl behind the bookshelves. They do cartwheels and flips over to some tables. They all sit up at the tables for a little bit, then continue doing flips and somersaults across the floor. September 26, 2011 sneaking into the School Library.]] Jeremy, Alex Earl, and Travis are in the car after school, waiting on Jaren. Jeremy and Alex Earl flick their fingers at each other. Jeremy blocks Alex most of the time. September 28, 2011 Kalani Quereto has some really large crutches in the School Library. He vaults himself with the large crutches and tries to keep himself up with them. People In This Episode * Dallin Earl * Jeremy Glenn * Teddy Wright * Jaren Garff * John Wright * Grant Ganschow * Declan Rosdahl * Josh Scott * Chris Glenn * Kalani Quereto * Annie Lowe * Alex Earl * Travis Neal Locations * Danville, California * The Church Building, Danville, California * San Ramon Valley High School, Danville, California Trivia * The first episode of the "School" subseries. * The beginning of this episode and part of "Fall 2011" (particularly the part where John and Travis are passing out fliers) take place on the same day, September 6, 2011. The part in "Fall 2011" is set later that day, and John can even be seen wearing the same shirt. Featured Music "The Future Starts Slow" by The Kills Category:D2WYM Snippets Episodes